


No mistakes in the tango

by Pierogis4days



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Fluff, I know that's probably ridiculous, Juno is in love too, Juno is leading, M/M, Tango, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unresolved Sexual Tension, party (mentions of alcohol but just a slight ammount), peter is in love, they both (more or less) know how to dance, written because I discovered that two man dancing tango is beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:05:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pierogis4days/pseuds/Pierogis4days
Summary: Juno knows how to tango. Peter knows how to tango but is out of practice. They have some champagne during a fancy party. Need I say more?





	No mistakes in the tango

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired slightly by the tango scene in "Scent of a Woman". Just a lil'.  
> Also a disclaimer: I have no real life knowledge of ballroom dancing.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Peter?" 

Nureyev put away the glass of champagne on the table they were sitting by and turned his full attention towards Juno. 

"Yes? Is there something on your mind, dear? You look awfully tense." 

Juno loosened up his jaw that he didn't realise he was clenching and stopped fiddling with a corner of the fancy tablecloth. It's now or never, this is the only chance he will get to ask, so he might as well spit it out already.

"Would you... You wanna learn to tango?"

He didn't look at him as he was asking the question, but the responce wasn't coming, which was worrying, so he did have to after a moment of silence. Peters eyebrows were raised as high as humanly possible, he looked like he saw a... an ancient martian, or something. He blinked a couple of times and opened his mouth to say something, but didn't get to because Juno was already backtracking. 

"What? Can't a lady ask a guy for a dance? You know what, nevermind, forget I said anyth-"

"Juno, I-" Peter shook the surprise off and smiled, showing off his sharp teeth. "Oh, I know how to tango. I might be a little rusty though, I haven't had the chance to dance in over ten years, give or take. I apoligise, I had no idea you were familiar with oldschool ballroom dancing."

Now Junos eyebrows went through the roof. He was prepared to get rejected, laughed at, anything, but this? This wasn't the plan.

"You know this dance already?" He choked out. "I thought I was the only person on Mars who knew this kind of old earthian crap. Well, me and..." And Benten. "Uh, so. Are you in or not."

"Of course." That smug smile wouldn't leave his face now, would it. "With you? Always."

So Juno downed his drink, stood up and offered his hand to his partner. He took it and let himself be guided towards the middle of the empty dancefloor.

The ball they were at was nearing the end. Their job was completed in record time and most of the guests were either too tired from dancing or too drunk to move anymore. The two of them were just a bit tipsy, since they didn't really have much time for partying on the job. That was okay with Juno - if he had the freedom to drink as much as he wanted he would have probably passed out already, and this ammount of alcohol in his system was enough to encourage him to do dumb shit like he was about to, and not enough for him to not be able to actually dance well. Which he was very able to do. Years of practice with Benzaiten didn't go to waste and his brother really was a good teacher. Tango was the dance that stuck most with him after all those years. He only hoped that Peter wouldn't be ten times better than him and Juno would end up embarassing himself in front of... ah, to hell with it, nobody was looking anyway. 

Juno exchanged a few words with the band that was playing live and made his way back to Peter, who positioned his hands like he'd assumed he would be the one to lead. Boy, was he wrong. Juno couldn't surpress a smirk when he grabbed Nureyevs wrist and led his left hand to rest on his shoulder instead, and took the right one into his. There was something like amusement on Peters face. Juno maintained a poker face so it wouldn't show how proud of himself he was at that moment. 

They both took a breath in, pressed closer. Junos right hand was tense on the small of Peters back. The music started. 

It was slow at first. They stepped carefully together, Juno forwards and Peter backwards, exploring the new territory and feeling out each others movements, trying to get in synch.  
Step, step, step. Step, step, step. Step, step, turn. Juno remembered the lessons, the many failed attempts, Bentens words of encouragement. Come on, Super-Steel. Don't overthink it, loose yourself. 

So he did. He stopped thinking about the movement of his feet and was going on pure muscle memory now. Peter wasn't doing too bad either. He did warn him of being rusty, and Juno did notice, but his motion was fluid and his back was straight, so he looked confident. But Peter could probably fake his way into any situation by making the other person think that he knows what he's doing. 

His heeled shoes made him at least a couple of inches higher than Juno (as if he wasn't tall enough already without them), but his face still was much closer to Junos than he was used to, his lips almost brushing against Junos skin, but not quite. It's not like they weren't close like this before, but this was... different. There was this incredible tension between them, almost like electricity going through their veins, cycling through their bodies and through their interwined fingers. Combined with the faint feeling of Peters breath on his ear and the way he was looking down at him like that, damn it would he stop looking into Junos eyes like that or Juno is going to absolutely loose it, something hot and burning is building up inside of him, and that cologne he will never be able to describe or to name... The music is speeding up. 

They pick up the pace. Juno turns Peter once and twice, they press back together even closer than before, and Peter is smiling sharply now, something dangerous and wild in his eyes. Step, step, step. Juno tips him back a little and Peter lets out a laugh. Juno can't believe he, Juno Steel, is able to make this man laugh so beutifully like that, so much more true than any of his alias could laugh. He can't help but smile at that and now they are both face to face, grinning like a couple of fools that they are, and the music is speeding up, and Juno wishes they weren't here but in his apartment or in the old dance studio, alone, because he would wreck this man, he would press him up against the wall, if only there weren't so many people-

Then Peter trips against Junos foot and looses balance. A feeling washes over Juno, that feeling when you don't notice a step when walking down the stairs and fall for half a second, but it's enough to squeeze your insides painfully in panic. But he reaches out and grabs him by his hand at the last second, and they both freeze like that for a moment, out of breath. 

Peter breaks into laughter first, then Juno follows, becuse it turns out that Peters true laugh is contagious. He takes Junos face in his hands.

"Juno Steel" He says quietly, his voice sweet like honey from smiling. "I'm madly in love with you."

Then they kiss and it reminds Juno of their first, but it's way sweeter now. There is something sure and genuine mixed with the same want that he remembered from Rex Glass, but no special agent could compare with the master thief he had in his arms right now.

Juno has to stand on his toes to reach Nureyevs ear, so he could whisper:

"Peter Nureyev, it would be just a fucking delight to show you how much I feel the same, but for that we would have to go somewhere more private." 

Peter hums and runs his fingers down his partners neck. 

"I suppose we can arrange that." He thinks for a moment, and adds: "And I'm sorry for that mistake, it was not the most graceful end to an exhillerating tango with a lady as skilled as yourself, Juno."

He just snorted at that.

"No mistakes in the tango, one man once told me. If you get all tangled up, you just... tango on."

~~~

"But just between the two of us? You are over analyzing. You need to, you know, loose yourself and just let me lead next time."

"Constructive criticism, good to know. I hope I haven't missheared, you mentioned something about there being a 'next time'"?

"Of course there will be. Someone's gotta teach you how to do it right."

"Consider me your faithful student, then."

"Consider me your merciless teacher."

"Oh, I like where this is going."

"Shut up." 

But Juno did crack a smile at that joke and it didn't go unnoticed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Please please tell me whay you think and what you would like to see more of in the comments. They give me life thank you!


End file.
